Alguien con quien poder quebrarse
by diamancur
Summary: Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Clarke abandonó el campamento Jaha. Le había dicho a Bellamy que quizás se volverían a ver, pero hasta entonces no había recibido noticias suyas. Todos, incluso Octavia y Jasper, estaban preocupados por ella. ¿Había sobrevivido en lo salvaje por su cuenta? ¿Estaría bien? Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo; era momento de buscarla. [1/1]


Toma lugar justo después del final de la segunda temporada. Básicamente escribí este fanfic porque el hiatus se está haciendo insoportable y el re-ver toda la serie por tercera vez desde ese fatídico fin realmente no me ayuda en nada. Espero les guste. Aguante la princesa Clarke! **– vf.** (Si dejan reviews me harán very very happy).

 **ALGUIEN CON QUIEN PODER QUEBRARSE**

.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Clarke abandonó el campamento Jaha. Le había dicho a Bellamy que quizás se volverían a ver, pero hasta entonces no había recibido noticias suyas. Todos, incluso Octavia y Jasper, estaban preocupados por ella. ¿Había sobrevivido en lo salvaje por su cuenta? Dudable. Los _grounders_ no pensarían dos veces en deshacerse de una pequeña niña que anda sola por el bosque. Y eso sin agregar lo hostil que era aún la Tierra con los seres humanos; nadie la culpaba, después de todo, le habían hecho mucho daño y ahora que justamente intentaba sanar le habían vuelto a invadir.

Jasper había perdonado a Clarke hacía un par de meses. Comenzó a comprender que lo que había hecho no lo había hecho con mala intención, todo lo contrario, intentó buscar el mejor camino y aquél que había tomado era el que provocaba menos bajas. Sí, provocó la muerte de Maya, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer por ella, los tanques de exígeno solo le alcanzarían para vivir un par de meses más y la tecnología del Arca no era ni cercana a la que habían desarrollado en Mount Weather, ni hablar de lo poco adecuada que era para todos los cuidados que requeriría la muchacha por el asunto de la radiación.

Octavia, por su lado, también la había perdonado, pero había tardado un poco más. Hasta que un día abrió los ojos y notó que todos habían cambiado. Miró a Jasper y ya no vio al pequeño intentando conquistarle, sino que a un hombre intenta descifrar las leyes morales. Vio a Monty como una gran mente que andaba a pasos agigantados, buscando siempre cómo hacerles la vida más llevadera. Vio a su hermano, aquél que siempre había hecho lo necesario para cuidarla y hacerla feliz, agotado, derrotado a pesar de haber ganado grandes batallas. Muchas bajas, sí, bajas en todos lados, pero habían sido bajas necesarias para lograr un bien mayor.

Kane convocó a los líderes a una reunión. Después de todo lo que había acontecido en la montaña, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Raven y Bellamy se había ganado un puesto privilegiado por sobre el resto de los cien y Kane continuamente los llamaba para pedir su consejo y guía, y a veces incluso para discutir acciones en conjunto con el resto de los consejeros del Canciller.

–Los he mandado a llamar para un asunto diferente al que suelo tratar con ustedes – comenzó él. Nadie sospechaba nada, aquello era una sorpresa tremenda. ¿De qué se trataría? – Es acerca de Clarke.

En los rostros de los jóvenes se reflejó la confusión y los recuerdos que les inundaron.

–¿Está ella bien? –preguntó de inmediato Monty.

–Esa es exactamente la pregunta. No hemos recibido noticias de ella en demasiado tiempo –aclaró Kane.

–Ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo –alegó Bellamy. Parte de él seguía resentido con ella. Después de todo, habían peleado muchas batallas juntos y que, justo luego del gran desenlace de la guerra, ella se _largara_ así sin más, le había tocado fuerte. Le había entendido, sí. Ella necesitaba tiempo. Pero ¿cinco meses? Eso no es pedir espacio, eso es abandonar todo aquello por lo que luchó.

–Han pasado cinco meses; es más que suficiente. Clarke necesita volver, debemos mantenerla a salvo –replicó Kane.

–¿Y qué si ella no quiere volver? –insistió Bellamy.

–¿Y qué si le pasó algo malo y necesita de nosotros? –y esta vez, la que habló fue Octavia, con voz feroz y una mirada desafiante. No entendía qué le sucedía a su hermano, él no era de los que dejaba a soldados atrás. ¿Por qué sí a ella? ¿Por qué no pensar que quizás Clarke es más vulnerable de lo que demuestra? ¿Por qué no asegurarse de que está bien? Si la encuentran y ella les dice que sigue necesitando tiempo, bien, pero no podían simplemente dar por sentado que era así, no con ella, no con la que había sacrificado tanto por salvarle la vida a todos –. No la vamos a dejar por su cuenta por siempre, Bells.

–Pues no cuenten conmigo en esto –Bellamy sentenció, dejando la tienda de inmediato.

Fue Raven la que salió detrás de él. Bellamy ya iba varios metros más allá cuando Raven le alcanzó, con mucho esfuerzo, y le jaló del brazo bruscamente.

–¡Hey! –gritó el aludido.

–Mira, imbécil –dijo la joven, agitada por el esfuerzo de caminar rápido con la pierna mala–. Entiendo que te sientas traicionado, pero métete en la cabeza que no todos lidian con las cosas de la misma manera.

–No sé de qué-

–Sé que estás resentido, hay que ser ciego para no notarlo –continuó ella como si no hubiera escuchado las protestas de Bellamy–. Tú bajaste a la Tierra para estar con tu hermana. Ella fue _enviada_ aquí. Hizo lo mejor que pudo pero aun así fue Clarke la que tomó las más difíciles decisiones. Desde el principio, ella fue la que tuvo la iniciativa de tenerlos a todos ustedes, idiotas malagradecidos, con _vida_. Las órdenes que ella dio mataron a un montón de gente, ¿vale? Eso deja mal a cualquiera. Ella necesitaba espacio, eso dijo, pero quizás no tenía razón. Se metió a un bosque peligroso, sola, y quizás qué es por lo que está pasando. Deja tu inmadurez a un lado por un rato y comprende que la necesitamos. Todos, _incluso tú_ , grandulón.

Sus palabras dolieron. Raven lo dijo con tanta rabia que su cara se había tornado roja y su pierna dolía más que antes, pero no le importaba. Había odiado con su vida a Clarke en algún punto, pero eso ya no importaba. Clarke les necesitaba y si le fallaban era como darle con un puñal en la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban ya en movimiento. Incluso Bellamy.

Fueron todos los jóvenes lideres y unos cuantos guardias del Arca más, incluyendo, por supuesto, a la madre de Clarke y a Kane, que fueron lo que tuvieron la idea.

Abby demostraba mucha menos preocupación de la que en realidad tenía. Los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva desde que se había enterado de que su hija no había entrado al campamento junto al resto. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero Bellamy le dijo que había pedido que la dejaran sola. Abby no quería tener que perderla de vista nunca más, pero cuando había hecho ademán de ir tras ella Kane le había detenido. Clarke necesitaba espacio y lo mínimo que merecía era que se lo concedieran.

La encontrarían y la ayudarían. Era lo menos que podían hacer a estas alturas.

.

Clarke necesitaba ordenar su cabeza. Los conflictos morales a los que se había enfrentado le habían dejado con muchas dudas y vacíos que aún le aquejaban cada vez que se encontraba pensando acerca de su vida. Muchos _quizás_ le quitaban el sueño.

Había pensado en regresar al campamento. Había querido, una noche, con todas sus ganas, estar junto a los chicos alrededor de una fogata. Los extrañaba. Pero, por sobre todo, extrañaba a Bellamy. O al menos extrañaba al Bellamy que le había tomado la mano al jalar la palanca de los ventiladores. A ese que le había mirado fijamente a los ojos cuando más necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse firme. Necesitaba a Bellamy, pero recurrir a él sería cruel. Bellamy merecía estar con su hermana, feliz, por fin en paz luego de toda una vida de trabajo sin cansancio por mantenerla bien. Irrumpir en su vida era, a su parecer, infinitamente egoísta.

Pero, ¿es que acaso tenía alguien más a quién buscar?

No podía siquiera acercarse a su madre; Octavia, Jasper y Raven tenían razones demás para detestarle. Monty… Monty. Sí, podría hablar con Monty.

Cuando se había despedido de él en la entrada del campamento Jaha, Monty se veía devastado. Sus ojitos rasgados estaban hundidos y tristes. Su eterna sonrisa tímida parecía más bien una mueca de melancolía. Su voz, cuando le habló, apenas era audible por sobre el ruido del resto.

– _Clarke, hiciste lo correcto_ –había dicho–. _Eres valiente. Eres buena. Yo pondría mi vida en tus manos y aceptaría con honor tu decisión._

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta recordándolo. En aquél instante Clarke solo asintió, pero con el pasar de las semanas aquellas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza por la noche. Muchas veces despertaba llorando abrazando su propio cuerpo y aquella frase pegada a los labios, como un perdón concedido. La pregunta era si realmente lo merecía. Lo que más le preocupaba era si de verdad se merecía tal confianza de parte del buen Monty.

 _No_ , pensó, _por supuesto que no_.

.

Acamparon aquella primera noche junto a un río. No habían encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Clarke así que continuarían en la mañana. Había llevado provisiones para sobrevivir al menos una semana y un poco más, eso sin contar los días extras que sumaba el saber qué comer en el bosque y cómo conseguir agua. Lo cierto era que nadie estaba dispuesto a volver al campamento Jaha sin Clarke.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y Bellamy no podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía mal, su pecho estaba apretado y la angustia lo invadía. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué haría cuando viera a Clarke otra vez. Cuando se despidió de ella había querido tomarla en brazos y obligarla a entrar con él al campamento, amarrarla a un poste si es que era necesario. Le había ofrecido su perdón, pero había querido ofrecerle mucho más, todo lo que quisiera o necesitarla con tal de que se quedase. Pero ella ya se había ido. En su cara se notaba lo reacia que era a considerar la idea de quedarse. Ella no quería. No lo haría. No por él, por más que lo suplicara. De todas maneras, algo le decía que debió de haberlo intentado, como un tiro al aire.

Por la mañana se pusieron otra vez en movimiento. Esta vez, con más suerte.

Encontraron arbustos a los que le faltaban todos los frutos. Evidentemente alguien los había sacado. Más allá habían pisadas y un poco más lejos de allí había sangre de algún animal. Al parecer Clarke había salido a recolectar y cazar.

Siguiendo estas pistas, llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Fuera de esta había una pequeña fogata que asaba un par de trozos de carne enterrados en palos y troncos que asemejaban asientos. Había hecho un toldo con palos y grandes hojas y había desparramado flores sobre él. En un saco en una esquina había un montón de semillas comestibles y en otro más pequeño junto a este había frutos secos.

Clarke se había establecido sin complicación alguna.

En la cara de Bellamy se dibujó una sonrisa. _Esa es mi princesa_.

.

Cuando Clarke dio un paso fuera de la cueva, dio un respingo al verles allí. La chaqueta enrollada en la que traía las frutas se le cayó al piso, dejando a estas salir rodando por todas partes.

Estaban todos y le miraban con gran atención. _No, no, no_ , pensó con desesperación y se congeló en su lugar, asustada. Jamás había estado tan aterrada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte. Porque aquello era peor, mucho peor. Estaba frente a los juicios de todos. Les veía y lo único que divisaba en sus caras era el daño que les había hecho.

.

Bellamy hizo ademán de dar un paso. Clarke lucía indefensa, como un ratón frente a un montón de gatos. Tenía que hacerle saber que estaban allí para ayudarle, para apoyarla.

Monty corrió hacia ella antes de que nadie siquiera hablara. Clarke no se movió, solo le miró con los ojos húmedos y los labios separados, como si aquel fuera su fin. Él solo tiró sus brazos alrededor y la acurrucó lo mejor que pudo, lo suficientemente firme como para nodejarla caer cuando ella se derrumbó en sus brazos.

Por primera vez en meses, Clarke lloró con ganas. Dejó todo salir. Monty estaba allí y le había perdonado por todo. Era lo único que importaba. Le había perdonado. No le odiaba. Por Dios, él no le odiaba. Sus sollozos comenzaron a hacer eco en el bosque y nadie se preocupó por recoger la fruta o alejar la carne del fuego.

.

Luego de tanto llanto, Clarke se desmayó.

Su nivel de estrés era tremendo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y sus labios partidos. Cuando Abby la examinó de vuelta en el campamento notó la falta de cabello que tenía. Su cabello, que alguna vez había sido brillante y rubio, estaba opaco y escaso, faltaban mechones completos como si Clarke si los hubiera jalado hasta quitarlos de raíz. Sus uñas eran líneas de sangre por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho en comérselas hasta la cutícula. Su hija había sido radiante como el sol y ahora parecía haber hecho por fin combustión.

Durmió largas horas en la tienda de su madre. Nadie hacía ruido cerca de ella para no molestarle. Octavia había entrado a verla cuando notó que dormía con el entrecejo fruncido, como si algo le doliera. Le consiguió una manta extra y se sentó a su lado por un rato. No habló. Simplemente quería estar con ella, darle su apoyo en silencio, para que viera que no estaba sola; no quería que volviera a estar sola en su vida.

Bellamy fue el único que no entró ni una sola vez a la tienda mientras Clarke dormía. Al parecer todo el resto tenía el mismo instinto protector de hacerle compañía todo el tiempo.

Cuando por fin la joven despertó, estaban Monty, Octavia y Jasper dormidos en el suelo a su lado, en posiciones increíblemente incómodas. Clarke sonrió. Le tocó el brazo suavemente a Octavia para despertarla.

–Hey –saludó Octavia y luego vio el desastre de piernas a su alrededor–. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Y esa fue la pregunta más cálida que había escuchado desde que había bajado del Arca.

.

Cuando Raven le vio sentado con la cabeza en las manos, pensó que algo había pasado. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención. Cuando vio su cara, supo lo que sucedía de inmediato.

–Aun no vas, ¿verdad?

Bellamy no necesitó preguntar para saber a lo que se refería.

–Ella no está bien, ella-

–-necesita ayuda. Lo sé –completó la frase Raven –. Ahí es cuando tú entras.

–¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué le debo decir?

–Pues –se encogió de hombros–, dile la verdad.

–No sé de- –intentó negar, pero la mirada de la chica le hizo callar. Lo sabía. Demonios, todos lo debían de saber –. No puedo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque… duele demasiado.

.

La única sorprendida al verles así de juntos fue Abby.

Clarke estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Bellamy junto al fuego y se miraban como si el peso del mundo se les hubiera ido de los hombros. Bellamy se acercó con sumo cuidado, como si Clarke estuviera hecha de cristal, y le besó tiernamente ambas mejillas y luego cayó sobre los labios.

 _–Bellamy…_

 _–Clarke. Lo siento –dijo él antes de arrepentirse de haber ido a su tienda._

 _–Lo que hice…_

 _–Fue lo correcto, Clarke. Hicimos lo correcto. Fuimos los buenos._

 _–Pero…_

 _–Te amo. Te amo demasiado. Te amo porque eres fuerte, porque eres débil, porque crees y porque esperas. Te amo, Clarke. Eres buena. Déjame hacerte ver que eres buena._

 _Se arrodilló junto a ella y le abrazó._

Lo que Clarke necesitaba no era tiempo, no era espacio, sino un ancla. Unos brazos que juntaran sus pedazos, alguien que creyera en ella, alguien que acallara sus pensamientos; alguien que, por primera vez, le dejara ser **frágil**.


End file.
